iAm Ugly Doll Obsessed
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: Sam has a obsession with Ugly Dolls. Freddie comes over to get his laptop that she stole. What shall happen in this pointless OneShot? Read to find out! ::Rated For Semi-Sexual Content and Cussing::


AN: Okay so if you don't know what Ugly Dolls are, you have mental issues. JK. xD But if you want to know what they are check out www. uglydolls .com (take out the spaces xD)  
They're awesome. xD Jennette McCurdy has one called Anton, and she kinda got me addicted to them. xD Hence, I wrote this short oneshot, but with very dirty and OOC Seddie. (; xD And if anyone is wondering, I only have 2 Ugly Dolls, one 1-foot, and one 7-inches, but I just ordered two more from the website. xD -Jess

SAM'S POV:

God, I haven't been so addicted to anything since I first tasted ham.  
I held Fredrick, my latest Ugly Doll, to my chest tightly.  
Damn, these were just so soft. I started at all my other Ugly Dolls that were on the bed.  
Three 2-feet ones, five 1-foot ones, and eight 7-inch ones.  
Which meant I had 15 Ugly Dolls altogether, then I remember the keychain one on my keys, so 16 in all now.  
I just did math, so you can seriously tell I'm obsessed.  
You're probably wondering where I got all the money for these.  
Well, it wasn't easy...Okay I lied, it was.  
I stole money from my mom, Spencer, Freddie, Carly, Mr. Howard, Miss Briggs, Principal Franklin, and even my mom's boyfriends.  
Don't give me that look, it's not my fault they carry their wallets in a grabbable place! I pulled out Freddie's laptop and counted the money I had stolen from him.  
50 bucks! Yes!I looked at the Ugly Doll website and bought two 1-foot ones and 1 7-inch one. Suddenly I got a call, I answered.  
"Yo, it's Sam."  
"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Fredork.  
"Home, why? Ya looking to watch me change since Carly's window is too high up to reach with a ladder?"  
Freddie groaned. "NO! YOU STOLE MY FU-FRICKEN' LAPTOP TOP!"  
I gasped fakely, "OMG! OMG! OMG! Did Freddie 'Goodie-Two Shoes' Benson almost say fuck?"  
"Shut the fuck up Puckett." I could tell he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. If you called to annoy me, I'll just hang up."  
"NO SAM WAIT!"  
I giggled evilly, "Yesssss?"  
He sighed, "Could I go by to pick up my laptop?"  
"well, where are you?"  
"Outside your door."  
I scoffed. "I'll go open the door."  
I closed my phone and tossed it carelessly to the floor, heading towards the door.  
Freddie was glaring at me when I opened the door.  
He had his hair down today, and he looked ho-rrible. I wasn't just about to say hot, God, you people are crazy.  
"Benson." I smirked at him, he was still glaring.  
"Puckett. Where is my laptop?" He leaned a bit closer to me, probably trying to use his height to scare me.  
I leaned even closer, I could smell his colone, and damn he smelled delic-I mean disgusting.  
"My room. You know where it is." He pushed me to the side and ran towards my room.  
Jeez, what was his problem? Wait, my Ugly Dolls were on my bed, fuck fuck fuck.  
I heard laughing coming from my room.  
I ran to my room and tackled Freddie to the ground, he kept laughing. "STOP IT!" I was on top of him, he was facing me, I leaned extremly close to him.  
He shook his head and kept laughing, his eyes even started to water. I didn't think and bit his neck harshly.  
Freddie let out a sound between and moan and a scream.  
My eyes widened and I pulled back from his neck, there was a red spot, it looked as if I had given him a hickey.  
He stared at me in shock for a few seconds before smirking.  
"Wow Puckett. First you collect stuffed animals, now you bite my neck? I think you might be not be sexaully satisfyed."  
I rolled my eyes, I positioned my knee so it was ontop of his 'member.' He gasped in pain.  
"First of all they're Ugly Dolls and they're amazing. And secondly, I'm a virgin. But I'm still perfectly fine."  
Freddie tried to push me off, but my knee kept on pushing harder.  
Suddenly I felt something moving against my knee. Oh God.  
I jumped off of him and got on my bed, burring my face into one of my Ugly Dolls. Freddie layed down on the bed next to me, he didn't say anything. I focused on the sound of his breathing.  
"S-Sam?" I lifted my head and stared at him.  
"Yes?" He was holding my first Ugly Doll ever, Bacon. How could I be thinking about that after what just happened?  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just you were on top of me, and-"  
I cut him off, smirking slightly. "I get it, I get it. How about we make a deal. You give me 100 bucks, and I'll never tell anyone what happened."  
He sighed and pulled out his wallet, he handed me a hundred dollar bill and I grabbed his laptop. "Nice doing business with you Benson."I bought a few more Ugly Dolls while Freddie just stared at me.  
After I was done, I turned off his laptop and handed it to him. "There you can go now."  
He shook his head and put the laptop done, smirking.  
"I wanna try something." Before I could say anything or stop him, he got on top of me.  
He leaned down to my neck and started kissing it softly.  
I was too shocked to push him off, but before I could hold it back, I whimpered.  
His lips smirked against my skin, I shivered as he started to kiss from my ear up to my chin. He was barely a inch away from my lips, but I could already feel my body full of static. I could tell I had some sort of needy look on my face, because Freddie only brushed his lips against mine softly.  
But all it took was that for me to manage to release my hands from his grip and wrap them around his neck and pull him in.  
I kissed him hungrily, not caring how desprite I seemed, it's been over a year since our first kiss. How long did he expect for me to wait to kiss him again since the Fire Escape?"  
We made-out for who-knows-how long until Freddie had to push me off.  
He was breathily heavily, I noticed we were both covered in sweat.  
Damn, that was the best and longest make-out session I EVER had.  
Freddie picked up Bacon and examined him. "You know Puckett. These are actually pretty fricken' epic."  
I smirked at him, pulled Bacon out of his hands and hugged it. "Oh, I know they are Dorkwad."

IF YOU ARE AWESOME OR AREN'T AWESOME, REVIEW. 


End file.
